KONOHA RAMADHAN JILID 3
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Setiap benda pasti memiliki kisah. Ada sepenggal cerita dari Hinata tentang benda pemberian Sasuke tercinta.


KONOHA RAMADHAN 3

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Familly/ AU

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

Seperti kebanyakan keluarga muslim yang lain. Menjelang puasa Ramadhan seperti ini, keluarga kecil bahagia milik SasuHina kita tercinta pun tengah menjalankannya.

Aah.. Betapa damainya.

Makan sahur ditemani istri dan anak. Walau menunya sederhana, karena Hinata bangun terlambat, namun nasi telur dadar dengan tahu goreng yang dipenyet pakai sambal kecap pun terasa luar biasa nikmat.

Baytheway baswey nih. Puasa kali ini sangat spesial bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Karena bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Wah - wah, selamat yaaaa..

"Jangan beliin raket nyamuk elektrik!"

Setengah berbisik, Hitora, sang anak semata wayang sudah nyolot duluan.

Bukan apa - apa sih, dia cuma kasian saja sama ibunda tercinta. Sepanjang ulang tahun pernikahan yang selama ini ia tahu, kado dari ayahnya tidak akan jauh dari perabot dapur dan kebutuhan hidup sehari - hari. Ia ingat betul kado ulang tahun pernikahan tahun kemarin.

Sekarton sabun colek merk 'Attack on waifu', plus hadiah piring cantik.

"Tapi sekarang mulai hujan lagi. Nyamuk makin banyak." Sungut Sasuke tak rela idenya dicela.

"Yang spesial dong.." Hitora mengeram gemas.

"Raket nyamuk elektrik keluaran terbaru. Anti setrum. Batre tahan lama. RAM 4Gb. Snapdragon 567. Kamera depan bisa bokeh. Jadi sambil nepuk nyamuk, sekalian selfi. Keren tau!" Kata Sasuke menunjukkan brosur ditangan.

Remaja 14 tahun yang duduk disamping Sasuke itu mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mempertanyakan kejeniusan sang ayah yang raib entah kemana jika sudah berhubungan dengan romansa.

"Ndak ke masjid buat subuhan toh?"

Debat mereka berhenti karena pertanyaan Hinata. Perempuan yang terkenal santun dan lembut itu tampak anggun dalam balutan mukena putih berbordir bunga biru. Sajadah juga sudah tersampir manis ditangan.

Sasuke mengerjabkan mata terpesona. Istrinya ini memang paling bisa membuatnya berulang kali jatuh cinta.

.

.

KONOHA RAMADHAN 3

.

.

"Hinata.."

Sasuke menepuk - nepuk kursi disampingnya. Meminta sang istri ikut bergabung duduk berdua.

Habis tarawih, hujan tiba - tiba kembali turun. Momen ini mereka gunakan untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dan kue Rangin buatan istri tercinta. Gurih ketan bercampur wangi santan dari kue Rangin yang hangat, lalu dicocol gula halus, berpadu apik dengan pahitnya kopi hitam. Sukses membuat Sasuke merem melek keenakan. Endeeees..

"Kamu minta apa buat kado ulang tahun pernikahan kali ini?" Pertanyaan polos Sasuke membuat Hinata seketika merona.

"Apa saja selama dari Sasuke Kun pasti aku terima.." Bisik Hinata tersipu - sipu.

Duh emaaaak. Sasuke panas dingin. Kalau gak inget besok musti puasa, sudah habis Hinata diajak congklak bikin adik buat Hitora.

"Aku beliin mukena baru, ya? Yang tiap hari kamu pakai sepertinya sudah lamaaaaa banget." Sasuke berdehem - dehem mengusir meriang, "pingin bunga - bunga seperti punya bu Sakura, atau warna - warni punya bu Karin?"

"Wah, ternyata selama ini, Sasuke kun rajin meratiian mantan, ya.."

Badala! Aduh, salah ngomong dah.

Walau nadanya semanis gula bubuk kue Rangin, entah kenapa sukses bikin Sasuke keringat dingin.

"Bercanda, Sayang.." Hinata terkikik pelan, "mukena punyaku masih bagus kok. Kainnya lembut dan dingin, bordirnya juga awet. Memang mukena bordir buatan Bangil bagus, ya. Lagi pula.."

Sasuke menoleh pada istrinya yang tiba - tiba terdiam.

"Lagi pula?"

"I.. itu.." Pipi Hinata memerah dan menautkan kedua jarinya gugup.

Kawaiiiiii..

"Mukena itu kan dari Sasuke kun. Dikasih sebagai mahar pernikahan kita." Cicit Hinata.

"A.. Ayah Hiashi, dulu beliau pernah berpesan, lelaki yang memberikan mas kawin berupa seperangkat alat sholat, artinya ia siap menjadi imam yang bertanggung jawab dalam memberikan bimbingan dan pelayanan yang layak bagi ibadah istrinya. Dan perempuan yang menggunakan mas kawin seperangkat alat sholatnya untuk menegakkan tiang agama, maka secara tidak langsung ia membukakan ladang pahala bagi suaminya."

Hinata semakin menunduk dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Semoga.. Amal ibadah Hinata selama menjadi istri, bisa jadi ladang pahala juga untuk Sasuke kun."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak mengira dibalik mukena lama istrinya terdapat cita - cita yang begitu indah dan mulia. Secara perlahan ia lalu meraih kepala Hinata. Mencium puncak kepala dan kening perempuan mungil disampingnya penuh rasa syukur dan cinta.

"Edew.. Romantisnaaaa.. Baper atuh.."

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari depan pintu rumah.

"Assalamualaikum.." Hitora mencium tangan orang tuanya.

Baju koko hitam ala pilem wapanda yang lagi hits dikalangan anak muda, sarung maroon dan peci, membuat tampilan Hitora semakin mirip sang ayah saat masih muda.

"Walaikumsalam.."Sambut Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sudah selesai tadarusnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Alhamdulillah.." Jawab Hitora mantap, "kekamar dulu ya, yah, bun.. Takut gangguin kalian honimunan.."

Serigai jahil Hitora sukses membuat Sasuke ikut menyerigai dan Hinata malu sampai mau pingsan.

#END

Hehehehehe.. Halo semuanya. Jumpa lagi dengan Hitora. Gomen lama tidak up cerita. Kali ini aku datang dengan cerita Sasuhina dibulan ramadhan. Kalau 2 episode yang lalu temanya Humor, kali ini lebih ke drama kali, ya? #garuk kepala. Sepertinya moodku lebih condong ke drama. Hahahaha..

Okey! Sampai jumpa dilain cerita dari Sasuhina. Salam sayang, Hitora.

1\. Kue Rangin. Merupakan kue tradisional yang mulai sulit ditemui. Dibuat dari campuran tepung ketan dan parutan kelapa. Rasanya hampir mirip jadah atau juadah, tapi lebih ringan dan lembut. Bentuknya seperti kue pukis kecil - kecil dan saling menyambung. Entah sama atau tidak dengan kue pancong khas jakarta. Bisa di cocol dengan gula halus kalau menginginkan rasa manis.

2\. Mukena Bordir ala Bangil pasuruhan. Kalau lewat Bangil, pasti ada tulisan BANGKODIR. Usut punya usut ternyata kepanjangan dari Bangil Kota Bordir.


End file.
